Ninja's Way Two
by Pandora95
Summary: Sequel to Ninja's Way that I wrote with my best friend. (Rated M just to be safe)
1. Sai's Birthday

Sai's Birthday

Akira

"Keep blowing those balloons!" I told Sasuke and Naruto who looked a bit out of breath. "Only thirty more to go!" It was Sai's 21th birthday and Kei left me in charge of the party that would take place in our home. I guess she didn't know that it was a pretty bad idea.

Kei was distracting Sai, while me, Sasuke and Naruto got the party together.

"Why don't you help us, instead of bossing us around?" Sasuke asked me with a blue balloon in his mouth.

"I have to take care of other things!" I said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Naruto asked with an orange balloon in his mouth.

"I have to…bake the cake!" I exclaimed clapping my hands.

"Well why don't actually go and bake the cake?" Sasuke asked again.

"What flavour is it?!" Naruto asked, like always thinking about food. I tried to remember what flavour Kei asked me to bake.

"It will be…umm…" I struggled really hard to make myself remember. "CHOCOLATE!" I shouted when it came back to me.

"YEY!" Naruto jumped up and down with excitement. Sasuke looked at both of us like we should be locked in a mental asylum.

"Alright! Time to bake!" I said and skipped to the kitchen.

"Do you think she will ruin the cake?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Probably" he replied after a few seconds.

"HEY! I heard that!" I screamed at them from the kitchen.

Kei

I was walking with Sai in the park, distracting him while Akira, Naruto and Sasuke were preparing his surprise party. We walked for a while until we found a bench and sat on it.

"So…" Sai asked "Why did you take me to the park?"

"Well I just wanted to spend some quality time with you out here." I replied smiling.

"Okay. Now tell me the real reason. You never take me to the park for no reason…"

"Well, I'm sorry for bringing you here." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he said. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Sai, honey, SARCASM!"

"Oh…sorry"

"Stop apologising!"

"Sor…" I put my hand on his mouth to stop him talking.

"NO! No more saying sorry, okay?" I took my hand away from his mouth.

"Okay." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Good. I didn't want to have to punch you. Again" Sai laughed and so did I.

Akira

I walked out of the kitchen to the living room with a chocolate cake in my hands.

"My God! What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"I did it! I baked the cake!" I said grinning.

"Did you have a fight with the cake first?" Sasuke asked me. I was covered in flour, eggs, chocolate.

"No! But it was hard work!" I replied.

"I can see that!" Naruto exclaimed "It looks like the cake attacked you!" I set the cake down on the table which was all ready for the party.

"Now." I said while putting my hands on my hips. "Who wants a hug?"

"Stay. Away. From. Me!" Sasuke backed away from me, while Naruto hid behind him.

"Common you sissies! It's just a bit of flour, and egg, and chocolate, and frosting…it isn't gonna kill you now is it?"

"Go and change yourself, than you can have a hug!" Naruto said to me.

"Look, I can either hug you, or chase you down and then do it. Got it?" I said looking serious.

"Shit. Sasuke, run!" Naruto said running away into the kitchen.

"You do know everyone will be here in like ten minutes?"

"What!?" I stared at him wide eyed. "SHIT!" I run up the stairs and took the quickest shower in my life, I put on my dress that was lying on my bed and made my way down stairs. "I'm sorry for being late everyone! But it's all okay, 'cause your host is here now!" I stepped off the last step and looked around. Apart from Naruto and Sasuke the room was empty. "Where the heck is everyone?" I asked, confusion crossing my face.

"Well actually they are gonna be here in an hour." Sasuke said calmly.

"You tricked me!" I said loudly.

"Yeah, but in my defence, you were threatening me with a cake…" Naruto busted out laughing.

Kei

"I want to go back home now." Sai said yawning.

"I don't want to go back yet…" I frowned and pouted.

"Stay here then." He said with a shrug of his broad shoulder, while getting up from the bench.

"Pardon…oh common! Half an hour more! Pretty please!" I gave him the puppy eyes.

"No. I want to go HOME." The look in his eyes was serious. He really wanted to go back home.

"Fine we can go home…" I faked looking sad. It usually worked before.

"Okay, okay! I'll stay! Just…cheer up" He sat back down next to me and put his hand round my shoulders.

"Thank you! It wasn't so hard now was it?"

"You always do this to me, and I can't help it, 'cause I love ya."

"Yeah…let's not get too carried away!" I winked at him. "But I love you too."

"Why don't you want me to go home so bad?!"

"Erm…there is a VERY good reason…but I forgot…" I gave him an innocent smile. "Why do you want to go home so badly, anyway?"

"I can see your bra…" he said looking at my chest.

"Firstly, that was a random thing to say. Secondly, good for you. Thirdly, I love you, but my eyes are up here. Fourthly, do you think anyone else saw it? And Fifthly I should NOT have worn this shirt…Sixthly; you didn't answer my question…"

"But I like your shirt…"

"That's because you can see my bra…"

"I like your bra too…"

"I feel like I should punch you, right about now." I smiled innocently again.

"Why?" he said genuinely confused.

"I don't know why, but do you think I should do it?"

"No." Sai shook his head. I looked at my watch to check the time. Shit. Party time.

"Let's go home lover boy."

"Why?" he asked confused yet again.

"Because you wanted to, idiot."

"But you didn't."

"Well I changed my mind. Come!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him home ignoring his questions.

Akira

Everyone gathered in our house, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro came. I looked out the window and saw Sai and Kei walking up the path to our house.

"EVERYONE HIDE!" I said and hid with Sasuke behind a couch. The front door opened and Sai and Kei entered.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted at once!

"Okay…what is everyone doing here...and why are they shouting surprise?" Sai asked clearly confused.

"Sai…" Kei said, "It's a SURPRISE birthday party! And in case you were wondering, it's YOUR birthday…" Sai came from a very poor and big family. He didn't have birthday parties growing up.

"Why did you throw me a party?" he asked Kei and all the people in the room.

"Because it's your birthday!" I said grinning.

"And you're our friend Sai!" Naruto said almost as excited as me.

"Oh!" Sai said and smiled. He entered the part and stared receiving wishes from everyone. I walked up to Kei and whispered,

"I can see your bra…"

"Oh for fuck sake!" she crossed her arms on her chest. "Why is everyone telling me that!?" she run up the stairs, to get changed, I guessed.

The party was a huge success, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Everyone gave Sai normal, useful gifts. Everyone, apart from Lee, Naruto and Kiba. They got him a mug with the inscription 'I'm a twat' on the bottom of it. When Kei first saw it she could not stop laughing.

After everyone left, me, Sai, Sasuke and Kei were sitting on a couch watching _Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift_. It was definitely not one of my favourite films.

"Sai" Kei said out of nowhere. "There is still one present you haven't opened."

"Huh?" he asked looking at her confused. "Which one?"

"This one." she handed him a medium sized package. He took it and opened it too quickly. Inside was a cardboard box.

"Thank you." Sai said to Kei.

"Open it you moron." I said to him. He nodded and did as I told him. When he opened it, his face turned bright red.

"So? What is it?" I asked getting impatient.

"Umm…" he said. He lifted the thing inside a box and turned it around to face me. While he did so, another thing fell out the box, but I was too busy looking at Sai's gift. It was a black t-shirt.

"'Life it too short, just like your penis'" I read out loud. Because it was Sai's first birthday party, I tried to be mature and not laugh, even though Kei was a genius. An inappropriate genius.

"Thanks" Sasuke said suddenly realising something was going on apart from the film.

"No, it's Sai's gift." I said rolling my eyes.

"What? A small dick?" I smacked him round the back of the head.

"Just look" I said. Sasuke turned around. I could see him biting his lip not to burst out laughing.

"Kei, as much as I hate to admit it…" he began. "Nice one."

"Thank you, thank you very much." She said trying not to laugh as well.

"By the way, something else fell out of your box Sai." I said turning my face back to the film.

"It's beautiful…" he said half whispering.

"Huh? What is?" I said turning around.

"This" he turned his present around again. It was a picture of him and Kei, sitting together under a tree, hugging each other. It was so cute.

"That's such a sweet gift." I smiled at my best friend.

"I thought our room could use a picture." She punched him playfully on the arm.

"Thank you, it's wonderful." Sai smiled and kissed her.

Giving the love birds some privacy, I turned my attention back to the screen.

"Who is this guy?" I asked noticing a new character. I guess it didn't help that I haven't seen the previous films.

"Dominic" Sasuke and Kei replied at the same time. Apparently this film was the only thing these two could agree on.

"And what does he do?"

"You should have watched the first one then instead of asking stupid questions." Kei responded.

"He's in a car, what do you think he's gonna do?" Sasuke shook his head in defeat.

I looked at the clock on the wall and realised it was eleven pm.

"Wow it's late." I yawned and stretched. "Let's go to bed cupcake." Kei bursted out laughing.

"Who? Me?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"No, this cupcake." I picked one up off the coffee table and waved it in his face.

"Alright then" he said pushing my hand away gently. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I did mean you now let's go!" I pulled his hand making him stumble.

"And I thought I was possessive…" Kei said to no one in particular. "Apparently I'm not anymore…"

"But I'm still taking this cupcake." I felt Sai's finger poking my hip.

"Are you sure?" he said still poking my side. Kei laughed while Sasuke slapped him in the face.

"Hands off." He said to him.

"Hands off" Kei said slapping Sasuke with the back of her hand. "Don't touch what you can't afford." She said almost threateningly.

"Guys stop slapping each other for fuck sake!" I shouted at the two of them. I grabbed Sasuke by the hand and dragged him up the stairs before him and Kei could start fighting. Again. "Night everyone." I called once we reached the top of the stairs.


	2. Kei's Passing

Kei's Passing

Akira

I was looking for Kei, since Sasuke was on a mission I was feeling lonely. I went down to the kitchen and called out

"Kei, are you here?" I heard no reply. I looked around and saw the kitchen was empty. "Damn" I muttered to myself. Next I decided to living room. "Kei?" I asked again, and again I got no answer. "Where the heck is she?" I walked upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" a voice told me from the inside. I entered slowly not sure what she was doing.

"Kei what are you doing?" I asked as I entered.

"What does it look like? I'm packing!" I looked at her bed on which lay one shoulder bad in which she was placing her clothes.

"Why are you packing?" I asked confused.

"I am going to see my mother in the Taki village."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen her in a long while."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No."

"Oww, why not?"

"Because there is no point of you coming with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly, what I said. I want to get there quickly and you would just slow me down." I frowned at her.

"Oi! That's not true! I'm fast!"

"Yeah but you get tired quickly schmuck."

"But what if something happens on the way? You need someone to help you!"

"And you think you'll be able to do that?"

"Umm…well…no…"

"Exactly"

"But you could go with someone else! Like Sasuke…but he's on a business trip. Or Naruto…but he will just piss you off…maybe Sai then?"

"No, I want to go on my own." I started to say "why" but seeing it she added, "And if you say 'why' one more time, I am going to kick you out of this room!"

"…" I narrowed my eyes. "Sounds scary…"

"Yes. Yes it does. Now why did you come here?"

"I got lonely."

"Go buy yourself a pet…or steal a puppy."

"Are you out of your mind?! Sasuke would kill me! You know he's not a fan of animals."

"Damn…I'm getting a puppy..."

"…"

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I just don't know how to reply to your stupid comments…"

"Yeah okay…"

"So…when are you leaving?"

"Around 19:00."

"And when are you returning?"

"Shall be back in few days."

"Could you be more accurate?"

"No more than week. Is that alright with you Hines?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up. You know I worry when you leave."

"Well you should stop worrying."

"It's not like I can stop." I frowned at her.

"Why can't you stop worrying?"

"Because I love you."

"It's only a week! I will be fine, promise."

"Okay. Say hi to your mother for me please."

"Will do"

"And be careful!"

"I already told you I will be!"

"Good!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So…when is Sasuke is coming back? I don't won't you to get too lonely."

"Tomorrow I think…"

"You think?"

"Well…he told me when his coming back but I forgot, I think it is tomorrow but I'm not 100% sure."

"Well he will be back in 2 days."

"How did you know that?"

"Cause my memory is not as shit as yours!"

"Why did you ask me when is he coming back when you already knew the answer."

"Cause I knew you didn't."

"So you just wanted to make me feel bad?"

"Pretty much yeah" She said that to me while sticking her tongue out.

"You meanie"

"By the way do you know where Sai is?"

"He is outside, sitting under a tree, painting."

"Of course what else would he be doing? I love how he didn't ever realise that I'm packing, do you think I should say bye to him?"

"Yes, of course you should say bye to him, he's your boyfriend!"

"Kay" She said while walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To say good bye to Sai, where do you think?"

"Oh…what about me?"

"What about you?"

"You gonna just leave me here?"

"What? Am I supposed to take you with me, to say good bye to him?"

"Oh….I will just stay here then, but don't leave without saying good bye to me."

"I will be coming back here anyway I need to take my bag."

Kei

"Why the hell do we have such a big garden?" I said to myself as I walk through the garden, looking for Sai.

"Cause Akira wanted a big garden." Sai said making me jump out of my skin.

"You scared me" I said, while turning around to face Sai.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. You know, you don't need to apologize all the time." I said to him with a warm smile on my face.

"Came sit next to me" I slowly sat down next to Sai, put my head on his lap and watched him draw.

"Sai..."

"Mmm…"

"I'm leaving to see my mum today."

"This is sudden…when are you coming back?"

"In a week at most"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I got up from the ground. And said "Good bye" tears started to form in my eyes. I turned around and walked quickly towards the house. I heard Sai call 'Good bye…I love you' after me 'I love you too and I will miss you' I said quietly under my breath.

Akira

I waited for Kei in her room for almost half an hour now, and I started to get bored. Then Kei walked into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Kei! What happened?" I said concerned.

"Huh?" She looked at me confused. I got up from the bed and walk over to her.

"What happened?" I said touching her arm gently.

"Oh…yeah it's nothing" She said shaking her head and giving me a small smile.

"What did he do to you?" I asked worryingly.

"Nothing" She said defensively.

"Then what happened, why do you have tears in your eyes?"

"Oh…it's just a fly flu into my eye."

"That's bullshit! Now tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth! Jeez girl!"

"Just tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened, if you don't believe me just go and ask Sai!"

"Kei…"

"I need to go now." She said to me while walking up to the bed and picking her bag up. "Good bye Akira"

"Good bye Kei, I'll miss you."

"Hn" She said while walking out the door. I watched her walk out the door with a sad expression on my face. Little did I know, this would be the last time I see her…

Two month later

"Have you heard anything?" I asked Sasuke hopefully as he was walking up to me.

"No." He said shaking his head. "The ANBU just came back from the search for Kei. They haven't found anything."

"Oh…" I looked at the ground disappointed. Sai didn't say anything he just stood next to me also looking at the ground.

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine. After all she's a strong ninja."

"But she said she will be back in a week and it's been two months already." Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"She's dead." Sai said out of nowhere. I snapped my head to look at him.

"Don't you dare say that!" I shouted.

"She's dead." He repeated with tears in his eyes. I couldn't hold it any longer and slapped him across the face. Sai look me in the face and for the third time said "She's dead" I was about to slap him again but Sasuke caught my arm and said softly,

"Look she's been gone for two months, you have to accept the truth…Kei's dead" I looked him in the face crying uncontrollably. Sasuke pulled me to him and hugged me close to him, while rubbing my back to comfort me. I looked at Sai and the look on his face told me that he was devastated. He was sobbing quietly. I broke away from Sasuke and went to Sai and give him a hug. He hugged me tight and sobbed into my shoulder.

Month later

Kei's memorial happened on the 13th of November. The whole of Konoha turned up, even some sand ninjas. I was surprised to see even Kankuro shed a tear. Sai and I were crying nonstop and even Sasuke's comfort didn't help. After we all prayed for Kei we all made our way home. Of course me, Sai and Sasuke lived together. After the memorial I went to my room and cried a lot.


	3. It'sYou!

It's…you?!

Akira/Third person

Me, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai were sent on a mission. I was still so upset over Kei's death; it had been already a month since Kei's memorial. I didn't even pay attention when Tsunade explained our mission details. I sighed heavily and asked the boys running in front of me,

"What is our mission anyway?" My voice was empty of any emotion. Kei's death has really changed me.

"Huh?" Naruto asked turning his head to look back at me over his shoulder.

"What is our mission?" I said louder.

"We were sent to gather some information on the Akatsuki organisation."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"You thought taking her on a mission would do her some good Sasuke." Sai whispered.

"I can bloody hear you!" I said in my even tone. Sai fell back so that he could run with me.

"Sorry. I know you're upset over Kei's death. So am I. But…we need to move on." He said softly, but I could still hear the sadness over losing his love in his voice.

"Shut up. Don't you fucking talk to me about moving on. She's dead and your fucking words won't bring her back. So shut up." I turned to him with an angry expression on my face. He looked shocked and hurt at the same time. I was never going to move on. I lost someone so important to me, nothing was ever going to be alright again. Sai run ahead of me again, and this time, Sasuke fell back to walk with me. I turned my head to the side and rolled my eyes so that he wouldn't see. _Great, here comes another pity talk_ I thought to myself.

"Akira." He said my name in a normal tone, not one that would be used to start off a 'poor you' conversation. "The Akatsuki stick around in pairs. Once we find them, we split up. Naruto and Sai will take one, while I and you take on the other." _Oh Sasuke_ I thought _you are the only one who understands that I don't need pity, I need someone to talk to about normal things, normal tasks._

"Me and you huh?" I asked "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. Naruto can attack directly and Sai from above and that's why I put them together."

"Why did you put us together?" I was curious and raised an eyebrow.

"That's the only place where I can keep an eye on you so you don't get hurt." I really wanted to tell him that I don't need to be protected, but that would be a lie. Especially since Kei died, I was off my game completely.

"Sounds good, captain." I said instead and Sasuke laughed.

"I love it when you call me that." He said and moved to the front again. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

We have been running for a while, until we finally came to a stop on a high tree. Naruto pointed to two Akatsuki members down below. They were both wearing the Akatsuki cloaks and hats. Sasuke turned to me and mouthed,

"Remember what I said?" I lip read and nodded. "Those two take right, we take left." I lip read and nodded again. Then, it all happened so quickly. I and Sasuke were down on the ground fighting with the Akatsuki, while next to us, Naruto and Sai did the same. We were fighting fiercely, but the Akatsuki dogged most of our attacks. Still we had no idea who this person is, because they didn't remove their hat, and there was no time for introductions. I was on the receiving end of most of our enemy's attacks, but for some reason they were only small, tiny scratches with a kunai knife. I didn't understand why this person didn't want to hurt me. All of a sudden the enemy was between me and Sasuke. They faced me, while Sasuke run at them from behind. The hat they have been wearing slid of the enemy's head in what I felt like was slow motion. Then, my heart stopped. I was face to face…with Kei.

"STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could. Sasuke stopped running but a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What the hell is going on Akira?" he asked me. I was too shocked to speak, I didn't move an inch. I tried to speak, but no words would come out. Kei turned around to face Sasuke. His expression changed from confusion to shock and he dropped his kunai. "But…you're dead!" he said with wide eyes, and looked over Kei's shoulder at me. I still didn't move. My eyes were wide opened, tears were running down my face and my whole body was shaking. I could see Sasuke's expression change to anger as he looked at Kei again. He ran and grabbed her by her hair, making her fall to the floor. I didn't turn my head, but I couldn't hear any battle sounds coming from Naruto, Sai and the other Akatsuki member so I guessed they were shocked too.

"Why?" I mouthed the words and started sobbing. Sasuke's grip on Kei's hair tightened, but she didn't even try to get away.

"Run Kisame you idiot." She called to the other Akatsuki member, who I could see out of the corner of my eye, disappeared in an instant. I saw Sai ran up to Sasuke and push him away from Kei, making him let go of her hair. Sai tied her up and she didn't protest.

"We need to take her back to Konoha." Naruto stated walking up towards Kei.

"Then I will carry her!" Sai snapped and picked up Kei. Kei wasn't sure what she was feeling. After all this time, after everything she did, Sai still loved her, still cared for her. It was more than she could ever ask for. She wanted to cry with joy, but she promised herself when she joined the Akatsuki, she would switch off her emotions. She would become a ruthless killer. Well…seeing Sai again, made keeping that promise really hard. And as for Sai…well he was never happier. The person first and only person he ever loved was alive and in his arms. He would never let her go again. She was his everything. Sasuke was furious. No words could express his anger at this moment. Seeing Akira this upset made him even more pissed off. Just when she started feeling slightly better, _she_ had to show up and ruin it. He wasn't sure how Akira would get over the fact that her sister lied to her. This would break her.

"Why?" I mouthed again. Right at the point when my knees gave out I felt a strong arm around my shoulders keeping me up.

"Akira" said the person who was keeping me up. I immediately recognised it to be Sasuke. "Hey" he shook me lightly. "Snap out of it. We need to get back." He let go of my shoulder and I sank to my knees, burring my hands in my face. In between my sobs I finally managed to say something,

"How could you…my sister…we thought…you died!" Sasuke patted me lightly on the back. Kei didn't say anything. I snapped my head up and yelled. "Say something!" Still in Sai's hold, she again didn't say anything; she didn't even look at me, instead she buried her head in Sai's chest. _What have I done?_ Kei thought. I felt hurt and angry. Sasuke put his strong arm round my shoulders again, and helped me to my feet. I was shaking so badly, that if Sasuke didn't help me up, there is no way I could have moved.

"Akira" he said my name again and I turned to look him in the eyes. He's face looked sad as he looked at me, and seeing my expression, he hugged me tight to his chest. I sobbed like a child, making his top wet, while he rubbed my back.

"Let's go." Naruto said while walking up to us. Sasuke realised me from the hug but still didn't let go of my shoulders. Realising that I was not able to move on my own, he picked me up, similarly like Sai picked up Kei. Once I was safe in his tight strong arms, the shock left me, and I couldn't keep my consciousness any longer. Grateful for the opportunity to give my mind a rest, I welcomed the darkness that surrounded to me.


	4. The Return

The Return

Sai

_ What the hell is going on?_ My mind was working at a 100mph. I look at Kei who was still in my arms, I noticed one tiny tear making its way down her cheek, seeing it I bent down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened widen as she looked at me surprised.

"What?" I asked "It's not the first time I kissed you." her facial expression changed from shock to anger.

"If I were you, I would let me go."

"I'm not letting you go again."

"They will kill you asshole." I was hurt by her words; I tightened my grip on her.

"They can do whatever they like I am NOT letting them take you again."

"They never took me I chose to go to them."

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't think you would." Sasuke turned around and looked at me and Kei.

"Shut up the both of you. This is not a vacation, it's a mission."

"Don't tell me what to do bastard." I snapped at him if he, wasn't carrying Akira I would have hit him.

"Let me go I can walk on my own." Kei pushed against my chest. I stopped running and looked down at her.

"I'm that stupid. You will run away if I let you go."

"I won't. Trust me."

"That's the problem, I don't trust you."

"Tie my hands together then."

"No way" I shook my head.

"I didn't leave because of you." I didn't look at her. "You were the best thing in that hell hole. You were the only reason why I stayed there as long as I did. I never stopped loving you Sai." I looked down at her and saw her smiling at me lightly.

"Now you love me, but ten minutes ago you called me an asshole. Stop playing your games. I don't believe anything you say."

"But Sai…"

"Shut up. Not another word." I could see the pain in her eyes as I said that to her. I felt guilty and wanted to apologise but thought against it. We ran the rest of the way gravely silence.

Akira

By the time I woke up we were already in Konoha. Sai took Kei to the interrogation centre. Naruto went to report our findings to Lady Tsunade and Sasuke took me home. Sasuke realised that I woke up but he still didn't let go of me. He carried me all the way home. I didn't say a word to him all the way home. I didn't feel like speaking to anyone, all I could think of was Kei. She was with the Akatsuki, what if she was going to leave us again? All I wanted to do now was go to her and see her, so I could ask her the questions that we all deserve the answers to. When we go home Sasuke lightly laid me on the couch in the living room and asked,

"You okay?" I could tell he was worried about me from the way that he was looking at me.

"Yeah…" I lied and he knew it too. I felt like I could just start crying and I wanted to lock myself in a room and not talk to anyone else. But I wanted to be strong. After all that's what Kei always told me to do. I couldn't believe that she joined the Akatsuki. I was mad at her but at the same time I was glad that she was alive.

"You're lying. I can tell you're not okay."

"Would you be okay if someone so close to you did something like that?" I asked him tears already making their way down my face. Sasuke came and sat down on the couch next me.

"No…Akira…Please stop crying, she's not worth your tears. She's not worth _anything_." I could hear the anger building up in Sasuke's voice. Hearing Sasuke say that, made me a bit angry at him. I didn't care what she did she was my sister and no matter what I would always love her and forgive her for everything. He had no right to speak about her like that.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! She may have joined the Akatsuki but I'm sure she did it for a reason! She wouldn't just leave! You don't know why she did it! She's the closest person to me!" I shouted at him. More tears coming down my face.

"She shouldn't be. She's just a criminal now, worth _nothing_." I couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying and I couldn't keep my anger within me anymore. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Sasuke touched his cheek where I have slapped it; I could tell he was surprised by my action.

"Shut up…just shut up…" My voice went from a shout to a whisper and my whole body was shaking. Tears were running down my face uncontrollably. I didn't want to believe she was a criminal. Even if she was, she was still my sister. At least I hoped she was.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…angry…I shouldn't take it out on you." Sasuke came closer to me and hugged me tight. We sat like that for a while not saying anything.

"Sasuke…what if she leaves again…? What if she doesn't care about me, Sai, anyone…? What if you're right and she's just a criminal now…?" I couldn't believe what I was saying. Sasuke let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"She won't. Someone will probably have an eye on her all the time." He smiled at me. His smile made me feel better. But I knew if she wanted to leave again, she would and no one would be able to stop her. "Hey…don't worry, everything will be fine I promise." I gave his a weak smile.

"I hope so…" he always knew what to say, to make me feel even slightly better. We were looking at each other for what seemed like forever. He wrapped his hands around my waist and brought my closer to him and gave me a passionate kiss. I was more than happy to kiss him back. After we broke the kiss he looked me in the eyes and said,

"No matter what happens remember that I'm always here for you and that I will never leave you." His words made me truly happy. I threw myself at him and we fell off the couch. "Now that's better." He smiled at me. Sasuke picked me up and sat me on the couch again wrapping his hands around my waist. I let my head lie on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep again.

Sai

"Very disappointing, Miss Kaoin. You won't let me enter your mind. You're very strong." Kei looked straight ahead not saying a word. She was strong and I always knew it. We needed her information that is the whole reason we went all the way to look for the Akatsuki, she joined them and probably knew a lot of information about them. There was one way to make her weak, to make her vulnerable, to make her open her mind to Inoichi.  
"Kei" I began "I hate you for everything you have done. I will never forgive you. You are dead to me." I stormed out of the room without looking back. As soon as I was out of the door, I started crying. Wiping my tears on a sleeve of my shirt I saw Naruto walking towards me.  
"Yo, Sai. What's going on in there?"  
"I...I don't know I left."  
"Why?" He asked rising an eyebrow.  
"Because. What did Tsunade say?"  
"She said Kei needs to stay with someone to keep an eye on her, so I suggested you."  
"Oh. Thanks Naruto, it should be fun." I said sarcastically and walked to my house.  
I entered my house and slammed the door behind me. I stormed to the dining room, picked up a chair and hit it with full force against the wall; I was angry and needed to take my anger on something.

Going to the living room I tipped all of the book shelves, causing the books to hit the floor with a clang. I kicked few books out of my way and sat on the couch. I was furious with myself for what I said to Kei. I buried my head into my hands and sighed heavily. I'm an idiot!

Kei

Sai stormed of the room without looking back. I was sad and pissed at the same time. I didn't expect Sai to still love me after all I did, but I didn't think he would hate me, well at least not that much. What am I thinking of course he hates me!

I tried hard not to let any tears fall and to keep my guard up.  
"Take her away; I can't get any information out of her." A small smirk appeared on my face.  
"I was expecting much more from you, after all you're the best of mind readers in Konoha, yet you can't get into my mind." I was actually disappointed; I was expecting him to put a better fight in trying to read my mind.  
"So...what are you planning on doing with me now?" I asked; I was truly curious on what going to happen to me now. I saw two ANBU members walk into the room.  
"Miss Kaoin, those two ANBU will take you to Sai's house now."  
"Why?"  
"You are going to stay with Sai for now. We need to keep an eye on you for now on." Inoichi told me. Great I get to stay with the person that hates me! Ugh! Why can't I get over him? I thought to myself.

The two ANBU members tied both of my hands behind my back and took me to Sai's house. On our way to his house I started to wonder why he got his own house and didn't stay with Akira and Sasuke.

I was too lost in my thoughts to realise that we arrived at Sai's house. I snapped out of my thoughts when we stopped. Sai's house was more like an apartment than a house but after all he did live alone so I guess he didn't need a big house. One of the ANBU knocked on the door few times, after few moments Sai opened the door.  
"We brought Miss Kaoin." Sai didn't say anything just open the door further so I could get in. His eyes were red, like his been crying. The one of ANBU untied my hand and both then disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was just standing there and looking at my feet till I heard Sai speak.  
"Are you coming in or are you just gonna stand there?" I looked up and at Sai. I could see Sai's pain and sadness in his eyes.  
"Huh? Sorry" I looked away from Sai and walked into the apartment. First thing that caught my eye was all of the books all over the floor; I went further in, Sai walking behind me not saying a word. In the dining room I saw a broken chair and started to wonder what happened in here. Finally curiosity took over me and I asked  
"What happened in here?"  
"Nothing" I looked at Sai and saw him walking away, he turned around and told me to follow him, so I did. We stopped at a door; Sai opened the door and said,  
"You will be staying in this room." I said nothing just nodded. I walked into the room and Sai left me alone. The room was plain white with a bed next to a window and a little nightstand; the room also had its own bathroom. I walked into it.

The bathroom had a shower, sink and a toilet and it was a light blue colour. I walked back into the bedroom and lied on the bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about all the things I have done to the people I love the most.

Slowly I started to fall into a deep sleep. When I woke up it was already dark outside wonder how long I have been asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1.48 am. I rolled of the bed and ended on the floor, _well that got me awake_ I thought to myself.

I got up from the floor and walk out of the bedroom, slowly making my way to the kitchen, walking on my tiptoes hoping I wouldn't wake up Sai. To my surprise he was sitting on a chair in the dining room.  
"Trying to escape?" He still had that sad look on his face.  
"No...I just didn't want to wake you up." I looked at him and we made eye contact. I couldn't hold it for too long and looked away. I felt truly sorry for what I did but I didn't think that a simple sorry would get me anywhere. I decided to try anyway. "Sai..." He didn't look at me just stared at the cup in his hands. I walked up to him and sat opposite from him on a chair. I could still see the broken chair from a corner of my eye. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else" He still didn't look at me. "Why won't you listen to me!?" I shouted tears started to roll down my cheeks. Sai finally looked at me sadness filling his eyes.  
"Why should I?" He asked in a calm voice, although the voice held a lot of sadness. I looked him in the eyes and then looked back down at my hands.  
"Because...I still love you..." I said in a whisper. More tears ran down my cheeks.  
"Prove it" I looked at him and saw hope in his eyes, I didn't say anything just stared him in the eyes. "Prove that you still love me" I saw few tears escaping Sai's eyes. I stood up and walked up to him, kneeling in front of him. I put my hands on his cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Prove it..." Sai said it again, just above a whisper. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Sai kissed me back, wrapping his hands around my waist and picking me up, sitting me on his lap. We kissed for what seemed like forever; finally I broke away needing air. I looked at Sai and smiled, he smiled back. That made me truly happy, seeing him smile at me with his true smile not the fake one. Tears were still running down my cheeks, I hugged Sai and he returned the hug.  
"Thank you" I whispered to his ear.  
"For what" I let go of Sai and looked him in the eyes again.  
"For everything...for never forgetting about me...for that...that you never stopped loving me." Even more tears started running down my face. Sai hugged me tightly, like he never wanted to let go. I buried my face into his chest and let the tears fall down.  
"I could never forget about you...never stop loving you, not even for a second...no matter what I say...I will always love you." I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face, after all I did he still loved me, still cared about me.

I could feel him hugging me even tighter. We stay like that for a while; slowly I started to fall asleep in his arms. Sai must have realised that because he stood up with me in his arms and brought me to his room and gently put me on a bed and lied next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist brining me closer to him. I smiled as I remembered all the good times I have spend with Sai, all the day he would cheer me up if I was sad, the nights he would bring me closer to him if I was cold. I never wanted to leave again, but I knew I would. _I don't want to do this to him again, I don't want to leave him but I don't belong here_ I thought to myself.

I felt more tears started to fall down my cheeks again; Sai kissed my forehead and wiped the tears away. I smiled at him, I didn't want to think about this anymore but I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face.

After what seemed like forever, sleep took over me and I fell asleep in Sai's arms.  
When I woke up Sai still had his arms around me. The sun was shining through the window.


	5. Remorse

Remorse

Kei

I awoke in the morning with the sunshine on my face. It was pleasant and comforting. It felt a bit like the warmness of a touch, of being close to someone. I thought about the events that happened last night, and a smile appeared on my face for the briefest of seconds, before I remembered that I am in no position to smile. My life is hell. With that thought, the pleasant sunshine turned into a burning and uncomfortable sensation on my face.

Sai stirred next to me and sighed dreamily.

"Save the environment" he mumbled in his dream and snored loudly. It was so hilarious, that I could not control myself and I bursted out laughing. This woke Sai up and he sat up like a bullet. Sometimes it was really annoying how light us Ninja slept. He looked at me with his black as coal and unreadable eyes.

"Sorry" I said looking at him sensing he might feel confused at my sudden outburst "but you talk in your sleep"

Clearly embarrassed, Sai blushed, a deep shade of rouge.

"Really? Umm" he cleared his throat. "What exactly did I say?"

"Oh nothing really" I answered with nonchalance.

"Okay, that's umm good. I'm gonna go and take a shower now."

I nodded and Sai added.

"Don't you dare leave while I'm gone." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Putting my hands behind my head, I heard Sai get up and walk over to the bathroom. Hearing water running out of the shower head, I carried on lying in the bed thinking of what today might bring…

After a while of lying down, I decided to get up and "borrow" some of Sai's art supplies. This consisted of a sketch pad and a pencil. I found them exactly where I thought I will. They were in his old wooden chest with a giant gray wolf carved into it. I always thought it was extremely beautiful but always failed in asking him where he got it from…I went down stairs and sat on the living room couch and started sketching a wolf just like the one on his wooden chest.

Suddenly the front door opened and to my surprise Akira and the bastard (aka Sasuke) entered the house without knocking.

"Kei" she said as soon as she saw me. "I need to talk to you." I ignored her. There was nothing I could say to her, nothing that would make her understand. But…was she actually selfish enough to think I left because of her? It didn't bother me anymore. All I wanted was to get out of this hell. _Why did they have to bring me back here and made me suffer?_ I thought. _They might have as well killed me._

I heard Sai run down the stairs. _He probably thought I left the house…_ I thought. Sure enough, he came down the stairs in a towel, his right hand keeping it from falling off. Seeing that I was still here and that Akira and Sasuke arrived, he only said

"Didn't you mother teach you to knock?" and stomped back upstairs. He wasn't lying before when he told me he didn't trust me anymore…

"Kei" Akira carried on as if she didn't even see or hear Sai. "Tell me why you left."

When I still ignored her, she sat on the glass coffee table opposite the sofa I was sitting on and said,

"Please, please tell me. I need answers." It was easy to tell that she was choking up. A few tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. "Talk to me" When I still said nothing, Sasuke power walked over to me and slapped me across the face. I opened my eyes wide with shock and surprise, but still said nothing.

"For fuck sake, answer her!" he said through gritted teeth. "Can't you see what this is doing to her? My patience is wearing thin Kei."

I stared blankly across the room, hearing Akira's sobs. I have never seen Sasuke this angry, in any other situation this might have even scared me, but now it didn't. Nothing did. One advantage of being nearly dead inside. Sasuke was about to slap me again, but something stopped him.

"Don't you fucking touch her again." Sai growled at Sasuke. I didn't even hear him walking down the stairs…How did he know? More importantly why on earth was he still protecting me?

"I've had enough!" Akira shouted and stormed out of the house. I really did not mean to hurt her…but there was really nothing I could say that would make this okay. Nothing that I could excuse myself with. Sasuke shook his hand free and fallowed her shouting her name as he ran. I was glad knowing that at least she wasn't alone.

"Why didn't you stop Sasuke?" Sai asked out of the blue.

"What?" I asked unsure of what he meant by that.

"You could have easily stopped him, and yet you let him slap you."

"Why should I?" was all I said. Sai sighed and sat on the couch next to me folding his arms across his chest. After a while of silence, he asked me another question.

"If you could go back in time, would you have stayed?"

"No, I would still leave. The only thing I would have changed was falling in love with you." I didn't look him in the eyes. I didn't want to see the hurt that I have caused him again. I meant what I said. Sai would always be my soul mate, the only one I'll ever love, but I have caused him too much pain. He needs to let me go. He thought that I died. The Kei he knew has died. He needs to let her go.

"Well, I wouldn't change loving you in a million years." With that he left the living room and I haven't seen him for the rest of the day, but his words stayed with me. These words will stay with me for the rest of my life. Even though I caused him so much pain, he still felt like I was worth loving.

I tore out the picture of the wolf and tore it up into a hundred pieces. The pieces fell around me like snow. I opened a new page in the sketchbook and stared on another picture. I didn't really know what I was going to draw. I let my hand just draw what it wanted to. After a while I ended up with an image which brought a tear to my eye. It was a beautiful image and I wanted to lose myself in it, even if it was for just a couple of minutes…

Sai

I found my sketchpad on the floor in the living room. Picking it up carefully I looked over to the couch were Kei was sleeping. I opened the pad and looked at the first page that had an image on it. As I looked at it, I chocked back a sob. Kei must have drawn it…but it was so beautiful…

The sketch made me believe that one day she'll come back to us…It was an image of two little girls, dressed in summer dresses. One looked like Kei and one like Akira. One was older than the other, and they were both holding hands and smiling. They were walking out of a dark forest, and into the light of the day.

"Oh Kei…" I whispered and placed the sketchpad on the coffee table. I picked up Kei and carried her to her bed. To _our_ bed.

Kei

I woke up and I felt that I was being carried up the stairs. I looked up and saw that Sai was carrying me. I must have fallen asleep on the couch downstairs.

"Sai?" I asked "You can put me down now." As if he didn't hear what I said, he just told me,

"I saw your drawing. It's pretty good."

"Thanks…" I said slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had seen it.

By now we have already reached the bedroom. He placed me gently on the bed. To my surprise he bent over and started kissing me. I didn't push him away. Instead I pulled him closer to me. After that we spent the whole night together.


	6. Destruction

Destruction

Akira

"Ahhh!" I got woken up by the piercing scream. It was followed by other cries of despair. I turned quickly and found an empty space next to me.

"Sasuke?!" I shouted while getting out of bed. "Where are you?!" I looked outside the window and realised that part of the town was on fire. "Oh god!" I ran down the stairs, nearly falling down them.

"Akira" Sasuke said when he saw me. "The city is under attack. Go and hide with other women and children."

"No way" I told him firmly walking up to him. "I'm not letting you go on your own. I can help you."

"Please, don't argue with me about this. Just go to a safe place, please." He's words were full of concern and truth.

"Let me help you somehow, I can't stand the thought of you fighting while I'm doing nothing."

"You are doing something; your medical skills will be very useful once this hell is over."

"Sasuke…"

"Don't worry about me; I'm going in a team with Naruto, Sai and Kakashi." He gave me a reassuring smile. I hugged him as tight as I could and I prayed that it wouldn't be the last time.

"I love you" I told him "be safe"

"Don't worry, just go into hiding as soon as possible." He walked towards the door "I love you too" he said looking over his shoulder. Before I could say anything else, he was gone and I was left standing in our house while the whole village was going up in flames.

I left the house after gathering all of my tools. Sasuke was out there fighting and I was not going to sit and watch from the side lines. I had to help him, no matter what.

I ran through the streets of once peaceful Konoha, now full of dead bodies, crying people, chilling screams and cries for help. After running for a while, I have finally found the one I was looking for.

Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai were fighting Kisame, the person who was Kei's partner in the Akatsuki while Naruto was fighting a ginger Akatsuki member who I have never seen before. Since the fights were uneven I decided to go and help Naruto.

I ran up to him and told him,

"Naruto I came to help you"

"Akira" he said "I thought Sasuke said you're going into hiding…"

"And you honestly thought I would listen to that piece of advice?" I saw Naruto smile briefly, but then he was all serious again, ready for the opponent's attacks.

"Stop chatting" the ginger Akatsuki said "Now…the world shall know pain."

"After my dead body!" Naruto shouted and charged towards him, while his opponent did the same.

I was about to go and help Naruto, but someone called my name and I turned to look in their direction.

"Akira!" someone called my name again, and as I looked it turned out to be Sasuke. To my relief Kisame lay dead on the floor. One bastard down, one to go. Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi ran to me, all of them looking very upset. Sensing something was terribly wrong, I asked,

"What happened?"

"It's Lady Tsunade…" Kakashi began "she has fallen in battle"

"No!" I cried out.

"The village's fate lies in Naruto's hands." Kakashi said looking up at his former pupil and current teammate.

"Then we have nothing to worry about, right Sasuke?" I asked with a light smile.

"Hn" I could hear the smirk in his voice "That dunce really is something else. He is gonna save us all…"

"Sai, not to be rude or anything, but what the fuck have you done with Kei?" I asked suddenly realising we were one person short.

"I…" he scratched the back of his head with his hand. Just like Naruto when he did something bad… "I knocked her out. She won't be able to leave the house and she won't wake up for another hour or two…or maybe even three…possibly four…okay five at max."

"Sai…" there were no words that could express what I wanted to tell him right now…

"But no one is looking after her? The damn city is under attack! What if…what if someone takes her?!"

"Oh…" Sai looked pale "I didn't think about that…"

"Well you should have thought about that!" we heard a voice above us say. We all looked up and saw a huge white bird being ridden by a blond man. Kei had her hand around his shoulder; obviously he was keeping her up.

"Oh shit" Sai muttered.

"Sai" I said still looking up "I will never forgive you for this."

"I'm sorry" he said genuinely

"I don't want to hear it Sai."

"Well I'm not just gonna sit around." He took out he's scroll and

paints and drew a giant bird which came to life. Sai jumped on it and

flew off after Kei and the blond. He nearly caught up to them but the

blond Akatsuki dropped something onto Sai's bird and it exploded in

a huge ball of fire.

"Sai!" I called after him, but to my relief he was alright. He

turned in the air, landed on the ground and skidded to a stop. I

sighed in relief. However my relief was short lived.

"No!" I heard Sasuke scream. I looked to where he was but he

seemed completely fine. I ran to him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" when he didn't answer me, I fallowed

his gaze and saw something so horrid, I immediately wish I hadn't.

Naruto was lying in a pool of his own blood by the other

Akatsuki's feet. Sasuke ran towards the scene.

"You bastard!" he cried but before he was able to get far, he

was stopped by Kakashi's strong hands.

"Sasuke, get a hold of yourself. It won't help anyone if you get

yourself killed." Sasuke tried to struggle his way out of Kakashi's

grasp, however the jounin was too strong for him. I walked over to

Sasuke and put my hand on his shoulder.

"My mission is fulfilled. One of the legendary Sannin Tsunade is

dead and so is the kyuubi boy. Konoha is in ruin and we got Kei

back." without further ado, the Akatsuki just disappeared and left

the village and our lives in pieces.

"Fuck" I heard Sai swear. I saw Sasuke running to his fallen best

friend. Everything happened in such a blur. Sasuke picked up Naruto

while Kakashi stood in one place, his eyes sad. Sasuke walked

towards us and realisation washed trough me, Naruto really was

dead… For the first time in my life, I have seen Sasuke cry, and I

hoped I would never see it again.

This day, was one of the worst days in my life…


	7. Grief

Grief

Akira

"Morning" I said to Sasuke as I walked down the stairs. He was looking out the window absentmindedly. He hasn't spoken to anyone since Naruto died which was a whole week ago.

I walked over to him and hugged him from the behind. "Today is the day" I said softly "common, we need to get ready." I took his hand in mine and pulled him up the stairs. He still didn't say anything but followed me.

We both got dressed in our black funeral outfits in silence. I got used to the silence for the past week. I let him cry on my shoulder, I comforted him when he woke up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare, I tried to do everything I could for him, but nothing I did could bring his best friend back.

Once we were dressed we left the house and went by to the Yamanaka flower shop. I got Naruto a sun flower. It was purely symbolic, sunflower are bright, happy flowers, just like Naruto was. Sasuke got him a bouquet of white carnations. I teared up as I remembered the meaning of the flower; remembrance.

The funeral was extremely sad. The whole village came to pay their respect to the fallen hero. Nearly every single person there cried. Myself, Sasuke, all of Naruto's friends included.

I went to visit Naruto's grave, sometime after his funeral. I saw a figure standing by his grave. The figure bent over and placed a flower on the grave. It turned its head and I recognised the person at instant.

"Kei" I whispered her name. She gave me a sad smile. "Kei!" I called and started running in her direction. She jumped up and disappeared from my view. "Damn it" I cursed under my breath shaking my head. I carried on walking to Naruto's grave. I looked down at his grave and saw a single purple hyacinth laying there. Flower that symbolises forgiveness.

"Akira" Sasuke began speaking to me for the first time in the week. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm glad you're talking to me but that never means anything good…" I gave him a weak smile. He dismissed my attempt at lighting the situation slightly.

"Come, sit with me." I walked with him to the couch and sat down next to him. He looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm leaving the village to get revenge for Naruto."

My whole world came crushing down at once. I started crying for the hundredth time this week.

"No! You can't leave me! Please!"

"I'm coming back unlike Kei."

"Don't you change the subject!" I snapped at him. "You can't go! It's too dangerous! What if something happened to you too?! I can't live with three people I love gone! I can't live in a world without you!"

"There is nothing you can do to stop me; I'm going to take revenge anyway. He was my best friend in the whole world and Pein killed him. He deserves to die and feel the pain which I feel."

"Sasuke…" I said quietly. "Let me help you. Let me come. I swear I'll do anything I can do to help. Just don't go alone."

"No" he said firmly "I already lost Naruto, I don't want to lose you too." He put his hand on my cheek. "This is the only way I'll know that you'll be safe."

"Sasuke" I whispered, tears running down my face. "Just…promise me you'll come back."

"I promise" he gave me a sad smile "I promise"

Sasuke got up from the couch and without looking back walked out of the door.

Sasuke

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the nearest Akatsuki hideout in the west. I reached it within few hours. To my luck it was the one they were currently using. I saw Kei walking into the hideout. She turned her head and it seemed as if she looked me straight in the eyes. However after a few more seconds, she just carried on walking into the hideout. I sighed in relief grateful that she didn't notice me.

I sneaked into the hideout, before I knew it, someone pinned me to the wall.

"Alright?" the person said who I recognised as Kei. _So she did see me after all_ I thought. She had the most _annoying_ smile on her face. "What are you doing here Uchiha?" she asked as she dropped the smile.

"Where's Pein?" I asked flatly.

"I don't know." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Bitch, tell me where he is right now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Polite much?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Stop playing games with me. Tell me where he is this instant!"

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you where he is if you tell me why you need to find him."

"Fine"

"Go on then." She let me go and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I need to find him because I want to join the Akatsuki." I lied. She pinned me to the wall again, holding a kunai to my throat.

"Liar" she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm telling the truth." I said keeping my voice calm and even.

"Yeah and I'm innocent. Now tell me the truth." I sighed but decided there was no point in lying.

"I came here to kill Pein because he killed Naruto." She let me go again.

"Go straight to the end of the corridor. Then take right and it's the fourth door on the left. It's his office so he should be there. If he's not there, than I can't help you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. But you have no other choice." I nodded to her and ran in the direction she told me to.

I came to a stop by Pein's office door. I kicked it with my foot and the door flew off its hinges.

"Can I help you?" Pein asked completely not bovered by me. This made my blood boil.

The whole fight happened so quickly. Most of the things around us were on fire. He punched me and I punched him. The only difference was that I was getting tired and out of breath where as Pein wasn't fazed at all.

He knocked me to the ground and was about to hit me with his full force once again. I was sure it was all over. I couldn't keep Akira's promise.

However his hit never came. I used the strength I had left to look up. To my shock and surprise I saw Kei kicking Pein to the ground.

"What" he asked while spiting blood "are you doing you stupid girl?"

"Sorry but I can't let you kill him." Kei replied.

"Then I shall kill you both!" he said getting up.

Kei and Pein fought for a while. It was quite clear that Kei had the upper hand. She didn't stop hitting him ever for minute. I have never seen someone who can move this quickly. No wonder the Akatsuki wanted her.

After the fight, Pein lay dead on the floor. I gathered my strength and sat up.

"Why?" I asked her while wiping the blood off my face.

"Because Akira lost too many people and you are the only thing that still keeps her happy. Please keep her safe and don't let anything happen to her."

"You know I will."

"Good. I didn't want to have to kill you after saving your ass." Kei fell to her knees and spit out blood.

"What's wrong? Hey?" I asked her trying to move closer.

"Nothing. You better go now." She told me looking at the floor.

"But…"

"Go! Now!" she shouted. I stood up slowly and walked as quickly as I could out of the hideout.

"Thank you" I said even though I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me.

Once I was outside, I tried to run but I couldn't. Instead I walked home limping.

Kei

"What the fuck happened here?" Hidan came running into the office and looking around.

"Some asshole came and attacked Leader. He was too strong…He killed Pein and he nearly killed me."

"Jashin almighty" He came over to me and helped me to my feet. "Who was it?"

"I don't know…He didn't say."

"Well, what the fuck did he look like? We need kill the asshole!"

"He killed the Leader, do you really think _you_ stand a chance against him?"

"I'm immortal bitch." He scoffed.

"It doesn't mean he can't chop your head off and turn you into dust though. Do you think you can survive that?"

"Fuck you" he said.

"I'm good thanks. Now help me." He picked me up and took me to my room.

"Fuck" he said suddenly.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Who the fuck is gonna be the fucking leader now?"

"Madara you idiot."

"Fuck he hates me."

"Everyone apart from me hates you." He laughed quietly and took me to my room and led me on my bed.


	8. News

News

Akira

I sat on the couch in our living room trying to read a book, but I was too worried about Sasuke to concentrate on the words in the book. Eventually I gave up and threw it across the room. It hit a bookshelf causing a few more books fall out.

"Shit…" I muttered to myself. I walked over to the books on the floor and started putting them back in their place when I heard the front door open. I dropped the books and turned around quickly.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed seeing Sasuke. I ran to him, hugging him as tightly as I could. "You're back!"

"Of course I'm back" he smiled slightly. "I promised you I'd come back."

"I'm so relived!" I hugged him even tighter.

"Ouch" he said quietly. "Not so tight."

"I'm so sorry!" I said while realising him from the hug. "How badly hurt are you?"

"Not very, I'll be fine in a few days."

"Is…Pein dead?"

"Yeah, he is dead." He said with a slight smile.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well, it's a long story. Let's go and sit down." We went over to the couch and sat down. Sasuke told me everything that happened while he went to get revenge and I healed him as he was talking.

Once he told me that Kei saved him, I was so happy that she still cared enough about us to do something like that. At the same time I was worried about her…she did kill the leader of their organisations and if someone found out, she would be in big trouble for sure.

"I'm glad you're back." I smiled at him "In one piece too." He laughed slightly at that. "I have to tell you something too…"

His face automatically hardened and he looked me straight in the eyes, as if he was expecting some bad news. I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled at him again.

"You're going to have a son." I said my voice breaking.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at me for a few moments.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah" I smiled and wiped a few tears that escaped my eyes with the other hand that wasn't on Sasuke's cheek. "I'm three months pregnant and it's a boy." He looked at me for a little while longer, and I started to get really nervous.

He still didn't say anything but he put his hands around my back and pulled me in gently into a loving embrace. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. I leaned into his chest and cried a few more tears of joy.

All of a sudden, he placed his hand gently over my stomach and said,

"I love you"

"I love you too Sasuke." I said and lay comfortably on his chest listening to the beating of his heart.


	9. The Change

The Change

Kei

I was walking through the hideout heading for Leader's office. The new Leader was Madara, although he was the real Leader from the beginning, Pein was just used as a 'tool' to help him with his plan. I got to the door and knocked on it. I heard a faint "come in" form the other said of the door. I entered Madara's office and sat across from him.  
"I need to talk to you Leader." I said trying to sound as much respectful as I could. I knew what Madara was capable of and I didn't want to get on his bad side.  
"I know who really killed Pein, Kei. It wasn't Sasuke, it was you. Wasn't it?" Madara said to me. I didn't know how he knew it was me that killed Pein and not Sasuke.  
"And what if it was?"I asked trying not to sound as surprised as I felt.  
"I would have to punish you, but you are in no condition to take any punishment." I was shocked when he said this. I knew exactly what he was talking about but I wanted to pretend that I didn't so I asked,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't play stupid Kei, I know you are pregnant." I was really shocked at how much information Madara knew. I myself only found out two days ago that I was pregnant. I didn't tell anyone, yet he already knew that. Well I guess he was the leader for a reason.  
"I must say I'm impressed at how much information you know. But I came here to tell you that I'm leaving Akatsuki."  
"And why would I let someone as skilled as you leave this organisation?" He asked while turning around and looking out the window.  
"Have you already forgotten that I'm pregnant and in this state I don't think I will be much of help to you."  
"Very well, but where are you planning on going now? Are you planning on going back to Konoha?"  
"No. I don't know where I will go, but I'm not going back there."  
"When are you planning on leaving?" He asked while turning back around to look at me.  
"As soon as I can"  
"Leave now, but remember if you tell anyone important information about Akatsuki, I will kill you. Pregnant or not. Now leave" I got up and left as soon as I head his last words.  
I had no idea where I would go, but I knew for sure that I won't go back to Konoha. After all those thing I have done to people I truly care about, I couldn't go back there.

I was walking to my room to take few things. Then I would be ready to leave this place and never come back. _Why did I join the Akatsuki? Why didn't I stay in Konoha with the people I care about? Why didn't I want to go back there?_ All those questions were running through my mind, and I couldn't find a single answer to any of them. I packed few clothes and some food and left the hideout. I knew for sure that I was never coming back there. I kept jumping through trees, already knowing where I was heading off to. I decided to go to Land of Tea.

After few hours of jumping through trees it was starting to get dark so I decided to stop for the night. _I should reach the land of tea tomorrow afternoon if I get going at sunrise._ I jumped off a tree and sat under it looking at the sky that was getting darker and darker by every passing minute. As I was looking at the dark sky I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up it was still dark but I decided to get going already so I could got to Land of Tea quicker. Yet again I started to jump through trees.

On the way to the Land of Tea I couldn't stop thinking about Sai. I didn't know why but I felt a bit guilty for leaving him, for not going back to him, for the fact that he will never know he is going to be a father. But the truth was I didn't want him to know that I'm pregnant and he is the father. I didn't want to hurt him anymore and I was afraid that if I went back I would have done something to hurt him, or Akira again. And I couldn't stand the thought of hurting them anymore, they didn't deserve the pain.

I was so lost in my thought I didn't realise that I finally got to the Land of Tea.

The Land of Tea was a beautiful village full of green fields. While walking around the village I was admiring the beauty of it, not noticing where I was going I bumped into someone.  
"I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised the old lady I bumped into.  
"It alright my dear, nothing bad happened." I looked at the floor and realised the she dropped all of her groceries. I keeled down and started picking them up while still apologising to the lady "Don't worry dear." I felt bad about bumping into her so I offered her to help her carry the bags to her house. "I'm guessing you are not from around here, aren't you?"  
"No I'm not, I decided to come here and live here. This place looks like a quiet and safe place to bring up a child." I said while putting a hand on my stomach.  
"Yes this place is the safest place to bring up children or start a family. Tell me my child do you have anywhere to stay?"  
"No" I said simply.  
"How about you stay with me? I could use some help around the house and in a Tea House I run? I'm not that young anymore." She said while giving me a warm smile. "You could work in the Tea House for few months while you still can." She said pointing at my stomach. I smiled at the old lady and said,  
"I would love that, thank you. I'm Kei"  
"I'm glad you agreed, and nice to meet you Kei, I'm Ririko. So do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"  
"No, not yet. But I'm hoping it's a girl, although I wouldn't mind having a boy." I said while walking next to Ririko.  
"So where's the lucky man? I bet he must be happy to have someone like you? And excited about becoming a father." When she said that I felt like my heart broke into even more pieces. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"  
"It alright, I guess it's a long story"  
"We are gonna have lots of time once we get to my house. How about when we get there I will make a cup of tea and you will tell me about it?" I nodded my head.

We got to the house after 10 more minutes of walking. The house wasn't big but it also wasn't small. When we got inside we went straight to the kitchen where Ririko made some tea and I told her about what happened, what I did, everything about my life.

**3 years later.**

I was walking through town with my daughter that was now two years old. After giving birth to Kira, I promised myself that I will never give birth again. It was the most painful experience in my life, and I'm not going to go through it again.

Kira looked just like her father with black hair and matching black eyes and extremely pale skin but she didn't act like him, she was really hyper child, she always kept me going but that what I loved about her the most. To be completely honest she reminded me a bit of Naruto.

After the 3 years I was still leaving with Ririko she become just like a mother to me, even my daughter was calling her grandma. After I had Kira, Ririko told me that I don't have to work in the tea house anymore and that I should stay home and look after Kira. I and Kira where heading to the one of the fields on which I was usually training. I liked to train and Kira enjoyed watching but she also enjoyed running around the fields. Sometimes while I was training, she would take one of my kunais and try to throw it. To be honest for a two year old she was pretty good at throwing. All the other people thought I was crazy for letting a child play with a kunai but I didn't care what they thought; as long as she doesn't hurt herself I would let her throw them.

On the way to the field it appeared to me that Kira managed to steal one of my kunais. I had no idea when or how she did it but before I could stop her she threw the kunai. This time she managed to hit something, well more like someone. I took Kira in my arms and ran up to the person and said,  
"I'm so, so sorry! Kira how many times did I tell you, do not throw kunais while there are people around!"  
"Sorry mummy" she said while hiding her face in my neck. The man keeled down and took the kunai out of his leg. He stood up and turned around to face us.  
"It's alright, I'm fin…" I looked at the man when he suddenly stopped talking. That's when my worst nightmare came true, my eyes widened in pure shock and a bit of fear. It was Sai. The only person I was hoping not to see again, but also the person who still had the key to my heart. I wanted to run as fast as I could but my feet would not move. We were just staring at each other not able to say anything "Kei..." He said but I was still not able to say a word. Tears were making its way to my eyes but I held them back.  
"Mummy..." Kira said while pushing away a bit from me, so she could look at me. I knew I couldn't stay there any longer, so I turned around and was about to leave when Sai grabbed my wrist and said,  
"Stay…please" I looked behind my shoulder and made eye contact with him.  
"Mummy who is he?" Kira asked me.  
"Old friend" I replayed simply. I put Kira down. I gestured Sai to follow us.  
"Were are we going?" Sai asked.

"I promised Kira yesterday that I would take her to the park" I said. Park seemed like the best place to talk to Sai. Kira could ran around and play while we would talk. I was dreading the talk. The whole way to the park no one said a word, well apart from Kira she didn't seem to shut up. At least there wasn't any awkward silence. When we got to the park I told Kira to go and play while we went to sit on a bench nearby so I could still keep an eye on her.  
"Why are you here?" I asked Sai while he sat next to me.  
"I could ask you the same question, weren't you supposed to be with the Akatsuki?" He said in a harsh tone.  
"No, I quit a long while ago."  
"Why didn't you come back to Konoha then?" His voice changed from harsh to sad with a bit of anger twisted in it.  
"You still didn't answer my question."  
"Mission. Why didn't you come back?" He asked again. I didn't know how to answer this question. The truth was I myself didn't know why I didn't come back. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore but would I hurt them if I did come back?  
"I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, especially the people I care about the most."  
"And you think you would hurt us by coming back? The one thing me and Akira truly wanted was for you to come back." After those words it seemed like all of the guilt I was holding in me for all those years exploded. I couldn't hold my tears in this time and few made their way down my cheek. At the same time Kira ran up to us, I quickly wiped the tears away  
"Look what I found mummy!" she said while holding out a white, almost clear rock on her small hands.  
"That's a beautiful rock Kira. Do you think we should put it in my pocket to keep it safe?" I asked while smiling at her she nodded and give me the small rock, running again to play.  
"Whose child is she?" Sai asked, I looked him in the eyes and I could see the sadness in them.  
"Mine" Sai let out a big sigh.  
"You know what I meant. Who's the father?" I looked at my feet, putting my hands on my knees.  
"You are" I answered just above a whisper. Fortunately Sai heard me. I looked at him, he had the best 'are you fucking kidding me?' expression ever on his face. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle at that.  
"How?" He asked after a moment.  
"About 3 years ago before the Akatsuki took me, remember?" I asked. Sai seemed to blush a bit, and I guessed he remembered the night before they took me. Sai looked at the floor and we sat in silence for what seemed like hours. I was about to get up when Sai pulled me into his chest and hugged me like he never wanted to let me go.  
"Please come back with me to Konoha." I felt few wet drops on my shoulder, that's when I realised Sai was crying. I couldn't believe what I has hearing, after all I have done he still wanted me, loved me. Sai hugged me even tighter. I pulled away slightly to look at him. I put my hands on his cheeks and wiped away his tears  
"Please don't cry, I'm not worth your tears." I said in a whisper. It was the truth I wasn't, after all I have done I wasn't worth anyone's tears.  
"You are and always will be. Kei my feeling for you never left me...every night wishing that you were next to me...every morning waking and wishing I would see you lying next to me…" More tears began to run down his face "Kei...I still love you...please...please say that you still...love me…" He looked me in the eyes. Hearing him say that was like a dream and I wished I never had to wake up. Tears were slowly making it way down my face; I wasn't able to say anything. At that moment I didn't trust my voice. All I could do was press my lips against his in a soft yet passionate kiss. After we broke the kiss he brought me into a tight hug again, tears still running down my face.  
"I love you...no matter how much I tried...I could never get rid of the feeling towards you...forgive me…" I whispered to his ear. I wouldn't never leave his side again, that I promised to myself.  
"I already did" I couldn't help but smile, all I ever wished for, happened in a matter of minutes. I was truly happy.


End file.
